Errores
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Una vez un hombre sabio me dijo que cada quien es el resultado de sus decisiones. Eso es lo más cierto que me han dicho en mi vida. Uno puede tener las capacidades que quiera pero si se equivoca de camino puede darse por perdido. Y yo...yo estoy perdido.


Regreseeeee!! Después de haberme tomado unas "vacaciones" lo que significa, estar estudiando para pasar cálculo multivariable en la uni, regreso con una nueva propuesta de fic. En general, me gusta mucho. Creo que es de mis favoritos, ya se darán cuenta de quien es el personaje principal Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

Disclaimer. Nada mío. Nada. Nada. Nada.

Errores.

¿Cómo empezar¿O por donde? Eso era lo complicado. Bien dicho que siempre el comienzo es la parte más difícil de todas. Un buen inicio puede desembocar en una historia maravillosa. Pero si el primer párrafo es un asco (literalmente), la historia no llevaría a ningún lado. Así que, aquí estoy, con la pluma en la mano y el pergamino delante de mí. Dispongo de un par de horas solamente, lo sé. La noche huele a peligro…y a sangre. Y aún me pregunto si el tiempo que tengo será suficiente para todo lo que tengo que hacer.

Miro a través de la ventana. La luna esta en alto. Completamente llena, baña con su luz plateada los techos del lugar. Techos de tejas rojos, en contraste con la palidez de las paredes que se hayan debajo. Sepulcral. Como el silencio que se apodera del conjunto de casas que no sé ni siquiera si se pueda llamar pueblo.

Llegaran. De un momento a otro, y mientras tanto, tú esperarás paciente, en tu lugar. Cómo debes hacerlo. O eso se supone. Y yo…yo estaré aquí. Escribiendo. Contando lo que debí de contar hace tanto tiempo y que por temor y cobardía callé. El silencio de pronto es roto por los rasguños que mi pluma le hace al papel. La vela, a la izquierda ha empezado a consumirse y sé que debo darme prisa. Mi corazón se acelera mientras que pongo las primeras palabras que vienen a mi mente. Lo siento, he perdido la idea original y todo el discurso que pensé momentos atrás ha quedado reducido a un par de líneas sin sentido. Así que perdona sí lo que leerás a continuación no tiene mucho sentido. Sé que lo entenderás, tarde o temprano, y sabrás darle el significado correcto.

_Hermione:_

¿Querida¿O amada? No ninguno quedaba bien. No sé si es lo correcto…después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Ni siquiera un "amiga". Así que me limitó a llamarte por tu nombre. Sin un mote afectuoso o algo que señale la singularidad de nuestra relación. Así es. Así debe serlo.

_Una vez un hombre sabio me dijo que cada quien es el resultado de sus decisiones. Eso es lo más cierto que me han dicho en toda mi vida. __Cada quien podrá tener las capacidades que quiera; pero si se equivoca de camino, aunque sea en la decisión más trivial, puede darse por perdido. _

No pongo nada antes, ninguna frase introductoria ni ningún saludo de cortesía, creo que en estos momentos, queda fuera de contexto. Creo también que no tendrás tiempo para desperdiciarlo en semejantes banalidades.

_¿Cómo saber cuándo un camino es el adecuado?__ No lo sabes. Triste¿no?__ Puedes creer hacer lo correcto en un momento de tu vida, para después darte cuenta que era irremediablemente equivocado. ¿Cómo lo sé? __Experiencia propia, diría yo._

Experiencia propia. Siempre me gustó esa frase. Y pensar que yo deseaba conocer el mundo, tener experiencias (según yo) que enriquecieran mi vida. Que tonto fui. O mejor dicho, que tonto soy.

_Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ya no hay vuelta de hoja, ya no hay "hubiera". No puedo borrar la historia y corregirla, por más que quisiera, y a estas alturas, no sé si lo quisiera hacer. Estoy cansado. Demasiado cansado._

_Todo empezó por poder. Sí, poder. No lo viste nunca en mi mirada__ Reconocimiento y gloria. Cómo deseaba ser alguien diferente, alguien…importante. Alguien merecedor de honores y sobresaliente por lo menos en algo en mi vida. _

Vaya, me he explayado más de lo que pretendía, pero quiero dejarlo todo claro antes de…Bueno, antes de eso. Lo sabes y lo sé, no se necesitan más palabras. Llorarás? Una parte de mí se regocija al pensar que es probable. No pienses mal, sufro con tu sufrimiento; pero me alegra saber que soy (o fui) una parte importante en tu vida.

_Recuerdas nuestra historia__ Yo sí. Una y otra vez. Me permito soñar y divagar, me permito recordar uno a uno esos momentos que hicieron de nuestra relación algo…especial. __Para luego, cambiar el final y sustituirlo por el típico desenlace del cuento de hadas: "y vivieron felices para siempre…". __Más, sin embargo, despierto al ahora y al aquí; y es entonces cuando mi corazón se encoge al recordar lo que he hecho. Lo que hice. Lo que fui y__lo que soy. Una suave línea divisora que aunque casi no se nota, puede modificar una vida prometedora y convertirla en una pesadilla._

¿Pero, es así¿Fue así? Lamento decir que no. Lamento decir que en su momento (lee bien, no quiero que te confundas o que generes una imagen vaga de mí en tu mente), en su momento, fue agradable. Sí. Me sentí importante. Realizado. A su manera…feliz. Ya te he dicho que soy un tonto; fui un tonto.

Perdona. No soy bueno con la conjugación de verbos. Y, debo añadir que aún no me hago a la idea. Tu lo habrás hecho ya? Si lees esto cuando yo creo que lo harás, estoy seguro que aún no. Aún está fresco. ¿Aún duele, no?

_Y sin embargo, aunque la herida este fresca y los sentimientos a flor de piel (créeme si te digo que así los tengo yo); no estarás sola. __Su familia entera estará contigo. Tu familia, ahora. __Te apoyarán y se fundirán contigo en tu dolor. En una parte de él. Porque habrá otra parte que, tendrás que callar y afrontar sola. Mi parte. _

¿Sabes? Quería ser jugador de Quidditch. Algo indigno para mí, diría mi padre. Algo que no estaba a mi altura. Porque, para mí estaba destinada otra cosa. Y, así sería. Porque, desde un principio, así lo planeó él. El tiempo pasó y…cambié. Lentamente y poco a poco que ni me di cuenta. Pero lo peor de todo es que en el fondo sabía que…que ese no era yo.

_Sí. Soy culpable, ya lo sé. Pero lo peor no es haber arru__inado mi vida. Sino lo que hice después. __La tuya…la suya. ¿Por qué?¿__ Por qué lo hice?__ Seguro que esa pregunta ha estado habitando en tu mente durante un tiempo suficientemente largo para que todos tus pensamientos se vuelquen sin querer hacia __ella. Y hacia mí. Confusión, como lo han denominado aquellos que han observado tu mirada. Claro que, ellos no saben la causa. __Yo sí._

Y cuando descubrí aquél amor que le prodigabas, a él, tan similar a mí, algo estalló en mi interior. Aún no sé bien que es, y ni siquiera sé si es hacia ti pero en ese entonces creí que así era. Similares? Claro. Al principio yo también lo dudé, pero después me di cuenta de ello: él también tenía sed de poder, de ser aclamado, reconocido. Pero, hacia las cosas de una manera completamente diferente. Sin lujos, sin presunciones, conformándose con lo que él era y podía ser. Fue cuando comencé a darme cuenta de lo que pudo haber sido mi vida. Y…yo pude haber estado contigo.

Empecé a acercarme a ti. Receloso, temeroso. Y tú…tú, tan buena, me abriste el camino y me dejaste entrar. Me convertiste en…tu amigo. Aunque a él no le gustara y por mi causa tuvieran innumerables discusiones. No me abandonaste y lo agradezco. Después, te vi hablando con él. Diferente. Tus ojos tenían un brillo que no tenían al mirarme a mí. Tu sonrisa era distinta. Y, me dolió. Me cegó. No me pude contener.

_Lo vas entendiendo¿eh? Seguramente ahora piensas que __él tenía razón. Soy detestable. __Ya ni sé cómo puedo soportarme__ en la oscuridad de la soledad. __Pues sí. Fue mi culpa. Yo lo hice. __No directamente, porque…soy cobarde. No pude hacerlo aunque lo intenté un par de veces. ¿Las ubicas ahora'__ Y fallé…estrepitosamente. __Tal vez, si en ese momento me hubiera dado cuenta de que aquello podía ser una señal de lo que estaría por venir, me hubiera arrepentido. Pero no lo hice. __Y vuelvo a pensar en el hubiera, mientras algo dentro de mí acelera mi respiración y puedo sentir los latidos de mi corazón en la garganta. __Frustración. Miedo. _

¿Que si quiero que me perdones? No. No es eso. Sé que no se puede, porque con él, terminé con una parte de tu vida también. Con la más importante. Aquella de la que era dueño el pelirrojo. No…sólo quería que supieras…

_Hablé con __Lupin__. Le confié información bastante valiosa acerca del señor Oscuro…__Sé lo que pasará después. Lo supe desde el momento en que abrí la boca. Pero ya no puedo más. Debía hacerlo, para intentar mitigar, al menos, una parte de mi culpa.__ Sé que nunca será igual, sé que cuando leas esta carta sentirás un odio indescriptible hacia mí. Y lo acepto. _

No sé de qué manera terminar la carta, pero alguien ha entrado a la casa. Están aquí. Así que no importa que ponga, el final será el mismo. Doblo lo que no sé si podría llamar carta y la ato a la pata de una lechuza comprada especialmente para la entrega. Quédate. A donde voy no es necesario que me la regreses. Han entrado aquí, y mientras veo a la lechuza alejarse por la ventana, la marca tenebrosa se dibuja justo arriba de mi cabeza. Me giro, preguntándome si dolerá, pero…estoy seguro que no lo hará. Sólo veo una intensa luz verde.

_Perdóname. _

**Nota: Y ****que**** tal**** Les gustó**** O no**** Para saber sus opiniones, sólo tienen que dejarme un ****review****!! Se agradece, de ****antemano **


End file.
